


The Luthor Problem

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Lena has always wanted to shed the Luthor name and establish herself apart from her family. Cat Grant might just have a solution.





	The Luthor Problem

When Cat had first become acquainted with Miss Luthor, she had been... surprisingly impressed. She was a bright young girl that, in many ways, reminded her of herself when she had started out with CatCo. Ambitious, independent, too damn stubborn for her own good.

She hadn’t gotten to know her then, not that day and not for many years afterward. It was only when Lena had really started to make a name for herself did she get Cat's attention again. She’d remembered meeting her, talking to her briefly and noting her potential. Now it seemed, she was living up to it.

Cat had dinner scheduled for the two of them, set up several months before Lena would make the decision to rename Luthor Corp. She had shown up in a blue dress from some up and coming, chic, Italian designer. Cat wore red, a classic designer, that never went out of fashion. They appeared as opposites; red and blue, old and new. But they were more alike then they knew.

At their dinner they had discussed business, as Cat had intended, but it went past that. They connected. They laughed. They made plans to meet again. The second time around, both women went in not considering it a date, but that’s what it was, whether they knew it or not.

The third time they went out, Lena addressed the issue. "Is this- are we dating?"

"Yes, I suppose we are," Cat replied. Both women smiled at each other, and after a moment the awkwardness had passed and they were back to themselves. Everything was smooth going from then on out.

They’d had their disagreements and fights, days of not speaking, but they always made up. They trusted each other with the things they’d never told anyone. They were great, until they weren’t.

Lena had hit a rough patch with L Corp. She felt as if she were going nowhere. That every door that opened for her was only from the Luthor name and most of those doors she wanted to keep closed. Meanwhile, CatCo was doing better than ever, adding to Lena's disappointment in herself, though she knew she couldn’t blame Cat for having success when she didn’t. It simply wouldn’t be fair, but she couldn’t help but harbor some resentment.

"Lena, you have to talk to me eventually," Cat said, leaving her third voicemail in an hour. She hated when Lena locked herself away from the world. She’d been where she is, she could help if she’d just talk to her. Cat tried to recall something that may have set Lena off, but she hadn’t thought of a thing. Until she remembered Lena's phone call from a week ago.

"If you’re only doing this because I’m a Luthor, then I’ll find someone else who cares about what they’re supporting!" Cat hadn’t known who she was talking to, and Lena certainly didn’t offer to tell her, but she’d been off ever since. Now Cat knew how to fix things, bearing in mind that she had to get Lena to let her back in, both literally and figuratively.

It wasn’t easy. Lena had locked herself in her office, as she always did when there was she was in this self loathing cycle. Finally, Cat talked her way in. She’d done it often enough that she knew just what to say. "I know how to solve your problem," Cat said once she’d stepped into Lena's office.

Lena slowly lifted her head off the desk. Her eyes were red and bloodshot, her makeup slightly messy. It had been a bad bout this time then, Cat noted. "Don’t be a Luthor," Cat said simply.

Lena scoffed. "I’ve tried that, but the name seems to stick," she bit back.

"Then maybe it’s time for a change. How does Lena Grant sound to you?"

Lena wrinkled her brow, Cat's words taking a moment to sink in. Her features softened and her eyes widened. "Are you proposing to me right now?"

"I won’t ask again," Cat informed, a smirk crossing her face.

Lena laughed a little. "I don’t think now is really the time for this, Cat."

"I think it’s been time for a while. Consider it a fresh start, for both of us in a sense."

"God, you always know how to make me forget about my problems," Lena said. "Alright, yes. I’d be happy to be Mrs. Cat Grant."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote for Femslash February 2019. If you’d like to see more for Cat/Lena, please leave me a request. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Edina_Saunders_Prompt_Collection
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
